Sychronocity
by speedcake33
Summary: A Kagamine tragedy. Seperated at birth, but with strong spirits. Rated "T" for safety as always.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have nothing with VOCALOID/UTAU**

Chapter 1:

A Third person story of yet another Kagamine tragedy. How can it end? I guess we'll see. I really hope you guys enjoy these.

* * *

A mother watched her sleeping babies that were only a few months old. _Who am I to be blessed with such beautiful angels such as these? _She long blond hair drooped on her left shoulder and blocked her view of the peaceful things. She brushed her hand against her cheek forcing the hair back behind her ear, and with the same hand, gently ran it through her blessing's blond hair. The twins lay silently and peacefully with their hands interlocked. A knock on the door brought the young mother to her feet. She took one last smiling towards her joy before opening the door. Two men stood tall in front of her. She recognized the uniforms of a knight and a minister. The woman's face suddenly grew cold and annoyed.

"What do you want?" She spoke as though they were of mear rags.

The minister brought out a slip of paper. The woman, noticing this, began to quiver from head to toe. She knew what that slip of paper meant. Her husband had gotten it three weeks before he could see his children. "By order of the King-"

"Please don't do this!" Her hands balled into fists around his coat jacket. "I have two babies! They're only just about four months old! They can't survive!"

The man continued as though nothing was said. "You are to report with us to the castle-"

"You mustn't do this!" She was talking hysterically. The twins behind her were awoken from the noise and began to cry ever so slightly.

The minister spoke with a monotonic, low voice. "Failure to comply with this will result in use of force. If this, too, fails, we will have to execute you."

"NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her babies wailed at this. She snapped her head to them and lost track of the men before her. the knight crushed her between his armor plates.

She was taking away without another word.

The small children lay in the bed, still with no parents to keep them safe. The minister walked up to the two things and noticed they were twins. A boy and a girl. He watched them carefully before decided that she was the one.

"Our diva." His voice poisoned the air around them with an unstoppable outcome. The minister reached down and grabbed the girl. A necklace was clenched hard in her one hand, and when he tried to remove it, the baby came out the stronger of them. Figuring it could do no harm, he left the male alone and shut the door behind him.

Their neighbors, seeing this all, stayed inside until the scare was over. Only then they went in to see the damage. Finding the baby boy in the bed, and them being kind folks who had wanted a child, decided to take him in. They named him Len for his being the left of the twins. The sister remained nameless by the minister, but let's call her Rin as the right.

* * *

I kinda like this chapter. I think it's a nice intro just to get you in the story. Let me know what you guys think? If this is your first time with me.

HEYHIHELLO! HOW ARE YOU? Thank you for joining!

And as always, thank you to everyone who has read this. Keep me with the knowledge of how many by giving me a review maybe? Yeah.

With love,

-CG ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own VOCALOID/UTAU**_

_Chapter2:_

_A Past Not Spoken_

**XXXXXXXX**

Many years had passed over the kingdom called Trinivantin, and though Len was aware of the war that was fought when he was but a young boy, a war with a brutal history that linked straight to his family, he just knew that it was fought when the kingdom virtually divided in two halves, resulting in the "Diva's"(the unofficial peace keeper of Trinivantin) untimely death. He had also heard of the baby stolen from a family in his town, and how she had become the diva. It had never occurred to Len that his parents didn't look too similar to him, until one day when he was outside working in the fields and he pulled out the charm of a bass clef he had carried with him for as long as he could remember. It was then when he noticed for the first time, the initials of _L.K. and R.K. _

"Hey, Dad, who's 'L.K. and R.K.'?"

The older man laid his chicken feed down and made his way over to his son. He took the necklace in hand and studied the engravings.

"Well, I guess it's about time we tell you." The wrinkled man let out a sigh of relief and tension. "Come on inside. It would be best if you sat down for this."

Len sat himself down and glanced back and forth from his parents.

This was the first time he really took a look at the two of them. They had both grown old. His father's face held an expression he very rarely ever saw. Worry. Worry of what, though? His mother wiped her hands on the flour covered apron tied neatly around the bony waist, and she too had gray hairs Len had never taken note about. It was strange to see them in a state such as this. Sure, they were going on late fifties, but it's just the weirdest thing seeing these strong role models so broken.

"Len," His mother began. ", I'm afraid we have been keeping quite a big part of your life from you, my love."

"We thought it would have been the best for you to never know, but we also knew that there would have come a day when we had to. You're adopted."

The blond remained sitting. "What?"

"We're sorry, dear..."

"But..." the husband braced himself. ", There is more."

"What else should I know?"

"You are the brother to Rin Kagamine. Our diva. Your parents were our neighbors and when you were just barely here, they were taken from both you and your sister. The minister took Rin, but left you alone."

The boy couldn't respond. All of his life, he had viewed this story as just some tale to spread through families.

"Len? Are you okay?" A frail hand belonging to his mother rested on his shoulder. The familiar charm hit his chest. He pulled it out and looked intently at it.

"My sister. My twin sister is being used as the diva to keep peace between this land that is slowly tearing apart. She may be killed just as the last diva was. I have had this life kept from me for so long. Do you think I could be okay?"

His adopted parents looked at one another searching for an answer that would comfort Len, but they couldn't find one. The father thought of something, but was not entirely sure how his partner would take it.

"What if we let him go. He has a right to see his sister and-"

The older woman brought her finger up and hushed him. A soft smile wrinkled her face. "I know. I believe we should give him _that_ as well."

The blond looked between his parents. "What?" When neither one answered he repeated himself. "What?"

"Here." Len's father brought out an old music box that he always kept up on top of the fire place. Len was always told to never go in it because it was very fragile, and he was very good at listening to that. He watched carefully as the old man's hands carefully cracked open the top and found a necklace that was very similar to his, but the charm was a treble clef. it held the same initials in a reverse order.

"A few days after your sister was taken away, your father found this in the fields. He knew it belonged to Rin, so he took it inside and showed it to me. We found something very interesting. Watch."

The two necklaces were placed by each other and the charms began to ring. a faint glow appeared and suddenly a tiny speck flew from between the charms and expanded into a mirror.

A voice spoke from the mirror. "Name what you wish to see"

The boy gawked in complete shock. "What is it?"

"Witchcraft most certainly, but go. Tell it what you want to view upon. We want to see if it works. We tried ourselves, but it wouldn't work. It said that_ you_ had to wish it."

"I wish to see my sister."

A flash of light was blinding for a moment and suddenly a young blond girl with the same face as Len appeared before them. She was in a flowing white dress and her ankles held anklets that were made to keep her in the large cave surrounding her. It looked dark and cold, but she stood alone and was doing something. At first Len thought she was talking to herself, but the more he looked, he realized it was her singing. She twirled and pounced beautifully dancing. The three watched as Rin preformed, unaware that there was an audience miles away. She leaped towards a lighter area and her foot just barely crossed into the light and she stopped cold falling to the ground. She quickly pulled her foot back and became a lump on the ground crying out. This snapped the three out of a trance. Suddenly, two large red eyes made themselves seen in the background. A scaly tail whipped out and a head of a dragon stepped out of the blackness. Rin looked up and placed a hand on the very tip of its snout. She smiled slightly and stood up, limping her way into the unknown.

The mirror cut off once Len stood up and broke the bond of the necklaces. "Why did she fall once she hit the light?"

"It must have been something in those anklets."

Len looked towards his father. "What do you mean?"

"Well," He assumed. ", if you saw, it wasn't until her foot hit the light that she fell. You have heard the stories haven't you?"

"Yes. The diva is here to keep peace between Trinivantin, but once, seventeen years ago, the diva was killed in a horrible accident which sent the land in chaos so they had to replace her. Right?"

"Yes. That is true, but it is how she keeps peace that is of interest. Do you know that?"

The boy opened his mouth to answer, but shut it as he thought longer and realized he didn't have one. "Do you?"

The elderly woman shook her head solemnly. "I'm afraid not. No one does. It is a ritual kept hidden from all, but what we do know is that it is awful. We've kept track over our time and previous decades before us and noticed something constant with the divas. On their eighteenth birthday, disaster strikes them. the 'accident' that happened some seventeen years ago was no accident. Your father and I are sure of that, and that is what worries us."

The conversation stopped as Len thought of why. Once the reason hit, he looked terrified and in panic. "It's our birthday in a week.."

**XXXXXXXX**

_I have a new setup for y stories now. What do you think? I like it. I've seen it used a lot and I like how it looks, so now Ima doing it. Now for real author notes..._

_Finally got this chapter up. It's still a beginning filler story just to set the mood. It's hard to get story from the song so I think I did pretty good. I remember watching the videos and thinking "What on Earth? Why does Rin just keel over and die randomly? And how does Len know where to go and what she looks like? They haven't seen each other since they were babies!" -anger range kill stab- but I got it. I feel like I'm just being stupid and missing the story the song has, but then again..._

_Well thank you for reading. Thank you for subscribing and reviewing? Please?_

_With love,_

_-CG ^_^_


	3. A Hold on the Story for a Bit

Okay, so I feel awful about this but it has to be done.

I'm NOT quitting the story, but for now, I decided that I want to wait for part three to come out.

If it hasn't come out by September, I'll just keep going and do my own thing.

Like I said, I feel so bad, but I don't know what else to do.

If you like my writing and want to keep reading, then please check my other stuff. I have two finished stories, and quite a few in-progress ones.

I love you guys so much and hope you understand. If I get impatient(which I probably will) I'll start back up before September.

I hope I don't lose any of you.

With as much love as I can give,

-CG ^_^


End file.
